The Bible
The Bible most commonly refers to collections of Judaic and Christian scripture. References * Philippians 2:12 is quoted in Jim Henson's documentary Youth '68. * In episode 103 of The Muppet Show, Fozzie Bear tells the following joke to Hilda: "I knew a minister once, who was so religious, when he read the Bible, he wore stain glasses." Fozzie told the joke again 39 years later in a "Fozzie's Bear-ly Funny Fridays" video posted to YouTube and Facebook on June 5th, 2015. * In The Muppet Show episode 310, a clergical pig arrives at Miss Piggy's dressing room with a Bible in preparation for a wedding later in the show. * While reading the script for John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together, Kermit recites, "a Christmas message from all of us to all of you: peace on Earth, goodwill toward men." Piggy stops to object about the omission of women from the statement. Denver's defense is that they took it from the Bible. Piggy counters, "the Bible is filled with women. This one begat that one and that one begat the other one... from all the begating that went on, it's quite obvious there was a great deal of goodwill toward women." * After Captain Vegetable skips the cabbage and cucumber to slurp down a glass of milk in Sesame Street Episode 1858, he paraphrases "Matthew" chapter 4, verse 4: "After all, man cannot live by crunchy vegetables alone." * Amanda says her "cup runneth over" with love for this boat in a sketch with Ernie, quoting the King James translation of Psalm 23:5. * Doc says his invention that will encourage his garden to grow radishes the size of pumpkins in the Fraggle Rock episode "The Finger of Light" will be like the Garden of Eden. * When Samuel Arrow is assumed lost at sea in Muppet Treasure Island, Captain Abraham Smollett holds a eulogy for the crew's fallen comrade. Although he doesn't read from it, a Bible is present atop a chest accompanied by flowers and Arrow's hat. * The Sam Arrow Action Figure released by Palisades Toys in 2003 included a Bible as an accessory. The book opened up to a hollow space into which a secret buried treasure map could be hidden. * Later in the film, Long John Silver upbraids his crew for daring to desecrate "the Holy Scripture" by tearing a page from the Bible to give Silver the Black Spot. * The film's accompanying documentary references Genesis when explaining the beginning of the script's origins. A narrator ominously announces, "In the beginning of Muppet creation" while an on-screen title is displayed against the dark backdrop from the film in which only Rizzo and the islander pigs' eyes can be seen, referencing the second line on Genesis in which the world was in darkness. * In the final "Land of Gorch" sketch, which aired on Saturday Night Live on September 8, 1976, King Ploobis assures his troupe that they have been resurrected "as it was predicted and spoke of in the great book." Not the Bible, as Scred assumes, but Bil Baird's Book of Puppetry. * The Dinosaurs episode "The Golden Child" featured the Book of the Dinosaurs, a sacred text patterned after the Bible. * In The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Four Seasons #3, Miss Piggy wears an outfit made of leaves, representing the fall season. In the issue's title spread, she is seen offering an apple to Kermit the Frog, referencing Eve's temptation to Adam in Genesis. * The Beefeater Vicar in Muppets Most Wanted presides over Kermit Constantine and Miss Piggy's wedding at the Tower of London with a copy of the Bible. * In The Muppets episode "Hostile Makeover," Piggy, in a fit of rage, complains about having thin-tipped Sharpie markers. She angrily comments she needs them to sign autographs, not write the Bible on a grain of rice. * Adam and Eve appear in a creation story from the Shalom Sesame episode "Shabbat Shalom, Grover!". Gallery Bible MTI.jpg Bible page MTI.jpg In the Beginning of Muppet Creation.jpg MMW Holy Bible.png See also *God and the Devil *Angels and demons *Heaven and hell *Moses *The Ten Commandments *Noah *Jesus Christ *Mary __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Religion Category:Literary References